Every heart
by Hikariozu
Summary: This story is about a kitsune demon and ookami demon.Yu Yu Hakusho crossover with Inuyasha.YoukoxOC.KuronuexOC.
1. Character Profiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any character of it's. Please don't sue me because I'm broke .Hahaha……

Author note: This is my first fan fic so any grammar or vocabulary mistakes, please forgive me! And please leave me some reviews; whether good or bad, it'll make me awake from my mistakes. Well this is a story involve YYH X Inuyasha.

**Characters profiles**

**Hisoka:** _**(700 years old)[wolf demon, green eyes, long brownish red hair, Kouga and Ayame's daughter **_(if you got watch Inuyasha, you'll know who is Kouga and Ayame)

**Youko Kurama: **_**(1000 years old)[fox demon, gold/hazel eyes, long silver hair, famous kitsune thief in Makai**_

**Yukkari: **_**(800 years old)[crane demon, grey eyes, long shoulder-length white hair, raised by Hisoka's parent. **_

**Kuronue: **_**(1000 years old)[bat demon, black eyes, black hair, Kurama's friend and partner.**_

Author note: This are the main characters which will be introduce in my fan fic. Hope u like it, please don't throw tomatoes at me if u don't like my fan fic. If u wants to throw stuff at me (I hope it's not knives) please inform me so that I can prepare an umbrella. Hahaha….. Anyways chapter 1 will be uploading soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any character of it's. Please don't sue me because I'm broke .Hahaha……

Author note: This is my first fan fic so any grammar or vocabulary mistakes, please forgive me! And please leave me some reviews; whether good or bad, it'll make me awake from my mistakes. Well this is a story involve YYH X Inuyasha.

"…." – dialog. …. - thoughtFB - FlashbackFF - Fast forward

"Kurama, did you get it?" Kuronue waited outside the door to prevent guard passed-by. "Another easy job had finished." Kurama holding the pendant which was stole from one of the richest demon in Makai. "Go get them!! Don't let them get away!!" The furious demon ordered his guard to capture the thieves. "Don't block our ways." Kurama used his rose whip and finished them all within five seconds. The guards were stunned, too scared to move forward. "Ja ne!"Kurama and Kuronue headed back to their castle located at the top of the hill. "Stupid guards! I paid salary and you can't even guard my possession! BAKA!" "But they were too good at fighting and stealing skills…" "SHUT UP! Don't give me some lame accuse! YOU'RE FIRE!" The innocent guards plead for forgiveness but failed. They lost theirs job as a guard.

"It's a piece of cake." Kurama put that pendant to the treasure room as they returned to the castle. Youko Kurama , a famous kitsune thief who can control all kinds of plants in Makai. "Well its very success just like usual mission." Kuronue, a bat demon, considered as Kurama's best friend or partner who helped Kurama during their mission. Together they become number one thieves in Makai.

"Water the plants again. Don't you feel very bore?" Kuronue stood on the branches of the tree, watching his friend watering those beautiful rose plants which were located at the garden of the castle. "I guess you stand on the tree just as usual. Aren't you feel bore?" said Kurama still watering the rose plants. "Life is getting boring, right?" asked Kuronue, looking at the blue sky. Kurama just remained silence.

Suddenly, an idea popped up from Kuronue's mind. "Kurama, lets spar. Long time we didn't do that." "Don't you scare become my plant's appetizer?" Kurama smirked. As the fight began, Kuronue used his scythes to block Kurama's whip. (Author note: I'm to lazy to describe the fighting scene, so sorry to all reader.) After a while of sparing, Kuronue lost. "Hard luck." Kurama held Kuronue's hand to help him to get up. "I guess I have to train harder in order to beat you." Kuronue tapped his cloth to remove dirt. Actually they both knew they only spent one tenth of their power during the spar. "Kurama, I wonder how strong you are if you use your full strength." As Kurama started to leave the garden, Kuronue spoke to him. He did not answer, just continued to walk as well as smirked at Kuronue's question. Same to you, Kuronue.

That evening, everything looked very peaceful. Birds flew back to their nest. The sun set slowly to the west. Its sunlight made the surface of the lake looked shiny. The whole scenery was peaceful and harmony. Kuronue sat on the limb of the tree (AN: I think is like thick branches.), blowing his flute. The evening scenery was surrounded by wonderful music. Meanwhile, Kurama was standing in the balcony of his room, feeling the natural peaceful of that evening.

On the other hand, a big plan was planned by secret organization. "Master, this is the information you want me to find. This is the list about 27 strong youkai." The servant handed the list to his master. "But master, what if they don't cooperate with us…or what I mean master…"asked the servant with frighten look on his face. " I'll make them obey me…or……..KILL THEM…HAHAHA…." The master laughed evilly. "I'll do it now." said the servant. "Mada mada! (Not yet). The time hasn't reached yet. Patience, my servant." said the master, petted his servant's head. "Yes, master." Soon, very soon. He grinned at his thought.

Yeah! I finished chapter 1. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Well, my English not very good so please forgive me if I did any mistakes. And I like readers posted any reviews to me.

**Hisoka : " Why I didn't appear in this chapter?"(Give a deadly glared at me, posing her sharp claws.)**

**Hikariozu : " Well, you'll appear in next chapter."(Trying to make a distant with her)**

**Hisoka : " Yeppy!!! (Withdraw her claws)**

**Hikariozu : " (Take a handkerchief to wipe away the sweats)"**

**Kurama : " (Hit Hisoka's head) Patience little oogami girl."**

**Hisoka : " Stupid kitsune! Who asked u to hit my head? You'll going to pay for this. (Trying to take revenge)**

**Hikariozu : " Two naive youkai (sighed) Anyways, bb to all my reader, chapter 2 will be uploading soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well first chapter is quite boring so please dun throw stuff at me. The innocent and cute little hikariozu gonna hide under the table.

_On the other hand, a big plan was planned by secret organization. "Master, this is the information you want me to find. This is the list about 27 strong youkai." The servant handed the list to his master. "But master, what if they don't cooperate with us…or what I mean master…"asked the servant with frighten look on his face. " I'll make them obey me…or……..KILL THEM…HAHAHA…." The master laughed evilly. "I'll do it now." said the servant. "Mada mada! (Not yet). The time hasn't reached yet. Patience, my servant." said the master, petted his servant's head. "Yes, master." Soon, very soon. He grinned at his thought.._

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

"Hisoka-chan, thanks for rescuing my cat last time." "Welcome." "Here, catch this pear." "Arigatou, Aunt Kaeda." Hisoka Ookami, a brave wolf demon, daughter of Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe and Ayame. Thank goodness oyaji (very informal term for father, means old man) went to discuss business with Inuyasha-san. I can skipped my lesson and oyaji won't know. As Hisoka walking at the street, two of her dad's men, Hakkaku and Ginta rushed to her. "Hi…Hiso….Hiso….Hisoka…sa…san….., yo…you…" Hakkaku and Ginta spoke like lacks of gases. "Calm down, what happen?' Ginta took a breathe and shouted, " Hisoka-san, you must go back now. Kouga-sama had returned. He was looking for you." "What! Gosh!" Hisoka ran back to her house as fast as a cheetah. Shit! Why oyaji always choose the perfect timing to return home? I'm going to die.

As Hisoka reached home, she took a deep breathe. Ok, just walk quietly and tip toe. Hisoka walked tip toe back to her room. "Tip toe, tip toe, tip toe….." "ERHEM…Hisoka!" Hisoka knew her dad stood behind her, she started to panic but managed to turn back and faced him with a fake as well as innocent smile. "Heh..heh…, Hi, oyaji…" "Where have you been?" asked Kouga with a serious tone. "I…I…went to the street." said Hisoka. "I ask you to study. Why you skipped your study?" said Kouga. "I felt very bored." cried Hisoka. "Don't give me that lame excuss." Kouga sighed, this girl already made him become crazy. "Ok, for your punishment, you are been banned for a week to go to the street. You have to stay at home to study for the whole week." "WHAT!!!" Hisoka's jaw dropped. "No, oyaji. Please… I can't stay at home and study for the whole week. I'll die of bore. I need freedom." Hisoka pouted, begging his dad to take back his words. "You force me to do this. I have no choice. Now, get back to your room." "Oyaji, please." "GO!!!" Kouga pointed to her room. Hisoka had no choice but to follow her dad's intrustion.

As Hisoka entered her room, Yukkari was keeping the messy stuffs which laid on the table. Yukkari, a crane demon, who lost her parent during childhood and raised by Kouga and Ayame. "Hisoka-chan, what happen? You looked so angry." asked Yukkari. "Oyaji banned me to go to the street for this whole week. And this is not the problem. The problem is I have to study for the whole week. Oyaji is so mean, I can't stand it!" Hisoka laid herself on the bed. "Actually, Kouga-sama is very concern toward you. He doesn't want you to waste time for some unnecessary activity." "WHATEVER…I don't think he can lock me for the whole week. I have to find a way to escape from his punishment. But right now, I have to sleep." Yukkari smiled at Hisoka. "Well, it's getting late. Sleep well." "You too, Yukkari-chan." Yukkari headed back to her room.

"I can't sleep right now. It's too early yet. Erm… Fine, I go to find Hakkaku and Ginta." Hisoka went out her room and found Hakkaku and Ginta were guarding at the main entrance. "Puff!" "Argh…!" "Yeah, I scared you guys. By the way, what are you doing here?" "We are guarding the main entrance. This week is our duty." They said in unison. "I'm very boring. Hakkaku-san, can you tell me a story?" "Err…I don't know how to tell story. Let see….Oh, I remember last time I went to the bar, someone told me this news. You got saw there was a castle at the top of the hill before?" Hisoka nodded. "That is the castle of the famous thief, Youko Kurama. According to the villagers, people who went into the castle have never come back." "Why?" Curiosity started to flow her mind. Indeed, she felt quite interested to this so called thief guy. "Probably, they killed by that thief. Nobody knows the reason." Hisoka remained quiet for a while. An idea popped in her mind. "I have decided. I want to explore his castle!" "WHAT!!!" Hakkaku and Ginta shocked with their tribe leader's daughter. "Hisoka-san, you're joking right? That place is very dangerous. Hisoka-san, you'll probably killed by that thing." "Who say? I'm not that weak Wanna make a bet?" "But…" "If I success to come back from that castle, you must follow my request for whole month. But if I fail, then you'll get one month holidays." After Hakkaku and Ginta struggle his mind, they finally accept Hisoka's bet. "I heard that castle was planted with rose plants. Well if u insists of this task, you must pluck a rose as a evidence to prove that u enter the castle before." "OK. Borrow me this." She took Hakkaku's weapon (AN: I'll tell u what weapon she used in next chapter. Hehe…)

As Yukkari looking out the window, she saw Hisoka went out the main entrance. Immediately, she ran out to ask Hakkaku and Ginta. "Where did Hisoka go?" "She go to Kurama's castle." Ginta accidentally spill out, Hakkaku quickly covered his mouth but it's too late. "WHAT!!" Yukkari rushed out to look for Hisoka. She knew she was in great danger. "What are we going to do?" asked Ginta and Hakkaku just shook his head.

-

-

-

Well, chapter 2 finally finished. Thx for them who submit their reviews to me. I'm try my best to improve as much as I can. Well stay tune for chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Crimson Minamino and Hana180, Thanks for your reviews. I know this is quite blurring… Sry! I'll try my best to make you guys understand the story. And there is some problems regarding the thought symbol therefore I decide to use this symbol _'…'_ as the character's thought.

"…" dialog

_'…'thought_

FB Flashback

FF Fast Forward

* * *

_As Yukkari looking out the window, she saw Hisoka went out the main entrance. Immediately, she ran out to ask Hakkaku and Ginta. "Where did Hisoka go?" "She goes to Kurama's castle." Ginta accidentally spill out, Hakkaku quickly covered his mouth but it's too late. "WHAT!!" Yukkari rushed out to look for Hisoka. She knew she was in great danger. "What are we going to do?" asked Ginta and Hakkaku just shook his head.__

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 3**

_'Well, this is harder than I thought. But nobody will stop me from climbing this stupid hill. The castle is getting near. Ok,_ _Hisoka, you can do it.'_ Finally, she made it to the top of the hill where the castle was located. "Hmps, let see. How am I going to get into it?" For wolf demon, climbing is a piece of cake for them due to the sharp claws they inherit. Hisoka went in the castle by climbing the wall of the castle._ 'Easy job for me.'_ Hisoka saw the garden. It's full of sweet scented roses._ 'It's so beautiful. So its truth that this place planted with rose plants. Hmps, I wonder who was the owner with such more patience to plant these beautiful roses. Whatever …. Better pluck one before the owner appear.'_

Kurama was looking at the pendant which he stole on last mission in his room. _'At least that stupid youkai knew what is_ _the high quality pendant was.'_ . Suddenly, the dull looking pendant started to release some weak glowing light, it's kinda strange but he chose to ignore it. (AN: well, this pendant is related with Hisoka but I can't tell u right now. It was a suspended.) The wind brought the message to him. His plants were whispering something to him. _'Look like we got a guest.'_

As Hisoka was trying to pluck a rose, she smelt someone was approaching her. Wolf demon normally has a great sense of smell. She quickly hid behind the bushes. A dark shadow was walking toward her direction. She stepped back but accidentally broke a rose. _'Gosh!'_. The sound made Kurama knew the exactly position of the 'guest'. He used his rose whip to hit the invader.

Hisoka managed to dodge it with her high speed ability. She picked up the broken rose and said, "Sorry to interrupt you but can you give me this rose." Kurama didn't listen to her, tried to attack her again. "I guess the answer is no." Hisoka once again managed to dodge the attack with her agility. Hisoka ran toward the wall of the castle, tried to escape with her climbing skills. Kurama summoned his plant's vine to catch Hisoka. It grabbed her arms and legs. Hisoka knew she was in great danger. No offense, she had been caught.

"Hey, let me go!" Hisoka struggle but her action made her felt more uncomfortable as the vine grabbed harder. It brought her to its master, Kurama. Kurama grabbed her chin, forced her to face him. Hisoka looked at him and said, "Can you loose his things? It made me felt uncomfortable." Kurama didn't bother her words, let his vine grabbed her arms and legs harder. "Itai! Are you deaf? I asked you to loose this thing not grab harder." Kurama felt very angry, this is the first time someone insult him as deaf. "Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?" asked Kurama in cold tone. "I'm Hisoka, just passed-by this castle. I saw these beautiful roses so I decide to pluck one." "You know who are you dealing with? How dare you steal my rose!!" "I don't care who you are. As for the rose, I only took one of these. It'll not corrupt the beautiful view. Anyways, can you get these things off of my arms and legs?" Hisoka tried to get off these vines. "Your life must be too long enough for me to reduce it." Kurama get ready his whip, Hisoka didn't seem scare at all. "Then, kill me if you dare, **Cocky brat**!" "What did you say?" "So you sure have deaf sickness, I said **Cocky brat**, I repeat again, **Cocky brat, cocky brat!!!! Baka!**" Her insulation made Kurama's vein popped up. Then, a smirk appeared on his face. Slowly, he lowered his whip and said, "You'll not going to die that easily. I'll torture you before killing you." Hisoka didn't look scare at all. Braveness is her attitude possess by her father. "Try me if you can."

Suddenly, a few feathers dropped to the vines and exploded. Hisoka managed to free ferself from the vines. Kurama looked at another direction, found another girl stood there. "Yukkari-chan!" cried Hisoka. "Let her go or I'll dynamite this whole place." said Yukkari, stared coldly to Kurama. Kurama smirked at her. "You better concern about yourself." Then, someone grabbed Yukkari's waist. Yukkari turned back to face that person. That person cast some sleeping dusts to her. Yukkari knew that was sleeping dusts but it's too late. She leaned on that person unconsciously. "Nice job, Kuronue." said Kurama. Kuronue looked at the fainted Yukkari in his laps. _'Gosh! She looks damn beautiful.'_

-

-

* * *

Chapter 3 had finished. Very tired arr… (Yawn….) Anyways, look forward for chapter 4. I'll try my best to finish chapter 4 as soon as possible. Thanks to all the readers. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sry for taking such a long time to upload my story. I'm quite busy cuz my exam is around the corner so I hope readers will patiently wait for next chapter to be upload. And thanks to Bankotsuluvr for adding my story as ur favorites story. Arigatou!

_

* * *

_

* * *

-

-

-

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell are you going to do with Yukkari-chan? Set her free!" barked Hisoka fiercely to Kurama. Kurama just smirked, said nothing. She was getting frustrated with this so called fox demon thief. First, he summoned his vines to capture her. Then, his friend caught Yukkari who was trying to save her. "Hey! You! I challenge you for a battle. If I win the match, you must set her free." said Hisoka pointed to Kurama. "Don't be so confident! What if u lost?" asked Kurama. "Erm….. I will not lose to u …. OK, fine. If I lost, I'll become your servant." said Hisoka. "Sound great. What is the rule?" "A person who is unable to battle will lose." "Let start, I'm not going to waste much time facing u." said Kurama with an arrogant expression.

Hisoka grabbed the katana which was borrowed form Hakkaku in her fighting stance. "You are so naïve. Do you think you can beat me with that steel?" "My katana got the eyes to kill a **cocky brat** like you." Hisoka moved forward to his direction in order to beat him. "**Go to hell**." She tried to slash him but he disappeared in front of her and reappeared behind her. Turning back to attack him, he once again dodged it easily. "Don't be such a coward. Come on, use your weapon to fight fairly, I don't need to fake sympathy." said Hisoka. "If you say so, just don't regret it." Kurama took out his rose whip tried to attack her. Hisoka managed to block with her katana but it won't last long. The whip looks weak and beautiful but actually it's hard, even harder than the steel. Both of them fought for dominance. None of them are willing to lose to each other.

Yukkari finally awoke and found that she was in a stranger's lap. Immediately, she pushed the stranger aside, glaring him with her grey eyes. "Calm down, I'm just trying to be nice." Kuronue smirked at the crane demon in front of her. _'Wow, as_ _a stranger he looks hot…Hey, wait …What I'm thinking…this is totally ridiculous.'_ Yukkari thought, her face turned as red as tomato. Kuronue noticed her flushing face and said, "Well, I'm Kuronue." He bowed politely at her. Yukkari bowed back in order to show her manner. "I'm Yukkari." Then, she heard battling sound on another side. 'It's Hisoka and that guy.' Kuronue knew her eyes fall on the image of two demons. "Your friend has made a deal in order to save you." He leaned closer and closer to Yukkari. "I felt sorry for your friend. But I have no intention to see my friend lose and get killed by your friend." He finally grabbed Yukkari, gave her a kiss at her lips. The crane demon stunned by the bat demon's action, doesn't know how to react for that moment.

Hisoka who was battle with Kurama accidentally saw the bat demon was kissing Yukkari. "What the hell you did to Yukkari-chan, **pervert!!!!!!!"** Losing the concentration of battling Kurama, Kurama kicked away her katana and gave her a flying kick. She laid there feeling the pain that fox gave to her; she had been tricked by them. She shouldn't lose her concentration. "Come on, wolf! Already tired, I had said you are no match for me." "I'm not losing yet, even without my weapon, I'll kick your butt." She stood up, trying to use her claws to win this battle. 'Stupid wolf, I should end this now.' Kurama gave a punch right to her stomach. Pain is the only one Hisoka can felt, she didn't realize this fox can be so powerful. Lying on the ground, she started to feel the vision became blurr, she is tired yet pain, she can't hold on anymore, finally she fainted.

"Hisoka-chan!!!" Yukkari quickly slapped the stranger who was kissing her for no reason. She rushed to her unconscious friend. " Hisoka-chan," "Don't forget the deal she made." Kurama went back to his castle. _'How could someone be so rude toward girl'_ Yukkari thought. "I will take you to your room. She should get a proper place to rest." Kuronue leaded them to the visitor room. "Here is it. Don't worry, she will be fine tomorrow, Kurama didn't use his full strength to punch her. So good night, sleep tight." "Ano… arigatou." Kuronue smiled at her and went to find his friend.

"You don't have to do that." said Kurama to his friend. "Do what?" Kuronue knew what he is asking but choose to pretend he doesn't know. "You don't need to distract her. I could beat her even she is holding ten weapons. She is too WEAK." "I'm not doing that just for you. You see I can help you to win the match, in the same time, I can get know that girl very well. Kill two birds with one stone." said Kuronue. "So you like that crane?" asked Kurama. "Maybe yes or maybe….no" Kuronue looked at the dark sky, did he really like the crane girl or maybe he hasn't went to the pub for a long time. (A.N: Kuronue used to go to pub having some fun with woman.)

Yukkari placed the fainted Hisoka on the bed. '_I should write a message to Kouga-sama.'_ She found a paper and wrote the message of what happen to Hisoka. Then, she blew a signal in order her pet crane, Luya, a silver fur crane came to her. "Luya, bring these message to Kouga-sama." petting the silver fur crane, she tied the message to its legs. After Luya left it master, Yukkari placed a blanket over Hisoka shivering figure.

-

-

* * *

AN: Finally, I finished chapter 4. I'm sorry for taking such a long time. Well, my exam is around the corner therefore I need to concentrate on it first. Anyways, please leave reviews for me. Arigatou. 


	6. Chapter 5

Author Note: Finally, my exam is over. HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY! Now, I can concentrate on writing fan-fiction. Thanks to Shoujo no Yume's review. I'm glad that reader leave review for me. I hope my story not sucks. Pls enjoy it.

* * *

- 

-

-

**Chapter 5**

The strong sunray had forced Hisoka opened her eyes. "Err…Ouch…My head…. pain." rubbing her eyes and shaking her painful head, Hisoka forget what had happened last night. "Hisoka-chan, you awake! Thank goodness you are alright." asked Yukkari in concerned tone. "Of course I am alright. I am Hisoka Ookami, the most powerful wolf demoness in Makai. But…. where am I? I don't think this is my room." said Hisoka . "You mean you forget what happen last night?" asked Yukkari. "Well, let me think…. erm…" Hisoka was trying to refresh her memory. _'Hmps….wait…I remember….the_ _bet…the castle…the rose….the __**BATTLE…OMG! I LOST**__!'_ "ARGH!!!!!! I remember the battle; I lost…which mean I have to become that cocky brat's servant. **OMG!**" shouted Hisoka. _'Wait! This is not the time to shout. Better escape now before it is too late.'_ "Yukkari-chan, come on, we have to leave here before it's too late." Hisoka grabbed Yukkari's hand, rushing to the door.

As Hisoka rushing to the door, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Ouch! Itai…" Slowly she raised her head and looked at the figure in front of her which she bumped into just now_. '__**OMG**__! I am too late.'_ "Are you trying to leave?" asked the fox demon. "What if I said yes." replied Hisoka, showing no fear to him. "Hmp! Just like what I thought, you are so weak, you can't even show any respect to your words. Well, woman is always a chicken heart (timid)." insulted Kurama. Hisoka was getting frustrated with his insulting. Her body was burning, almost wanted to burst. Holding her fist tightly, she shouted at him, "**Shut up!** I'm not weak. And I'm not a chicken heart. **You bastard**! I will show you I'll keep my words." said Hisoka in anger mode. "Good, Sayuri, the head of servant will tell you what your duty is. Sayuri, I leave this to you." "Yes, master Kurama." bowed a young woman to the fox demon.

As Kurama was leaving the matter to Sayuri, he left Hisoka's room. He was wondered why he didn't get angry when the wolf demon shouted at him disrespectfully. Shaking his head to prevent him to think more about it, he left the castle for some business.

"You are Hisoka right? And you?" asked Sayuri refer to Yukkari. "I'm Yukkari." Sayuri nodded. "Come with me." They followed the young woman to the kitchen. She gave them a bunch of work such as sweeping, mopping, cleaning, preparing meal and a lot. After they had finished their work in the kitchen, they rested for a while. "Oh, I'm very tired. By the way, Yukkari, I think you should leave this horrible place. I'm the one who made the deal. So please leave. I'll be fine." sighed Hisoka. "No, I will not going to leave you alone in here. Besides, it was my entire fault because I let my guard down and you had to make the deal with him. I'm truly sorry." Yukkari said in sad tone. "This is not Yukkari-chan's fault. I'm very glad that you came to save me so don't blame yourself. It was that **Cocky brat** and the **pervert**'s fault." said Hisoka forcing a smile on her face.

After a moment of rest, they continue to work. "Hisoka-san, please go to clean master Kurama's room at the fifteen floor." said Sayuri who give her a broomsick, a pail and a piece of cloth. On the way to the fifteen floors, Hisoka kept blaming the fox. Because of him, her life became so suffer. In her own house, she was the apple of Kouga and Ayame. She never had to do this kind of job. _'Hmp! That __**Cocky Brat**__! I really want to hit him!_ _ARGH!!! Calm down, Hisoka!'_ Soon, she reached that fox's room but nobody was there. The room was majestic, decorates in elegant way and filled with the sweet smell of rose. Hisoka only can use 'SUGOI!' to describe it.

Suddenly, a bad idea popped up in her mind. _'Hehehe..! I will __**CLEAN**__ your room_ _**NICELY**__!'_ She used the pail to fill up with water and pour it on the floor of the room. Within a few minute, the floor was in wet condition and she planned to leave it wet so that cocky brat will fall down when he enter his room. Then, Hisoka turned the portrays and the decorate stuff in his room upside down. Hisoka clapped her hand for the good deeds she had done. She felt very tired, her eyes fall on the king size bed in the room. _'I'm tired. Maybe I should sleep for a while.'_ She yawned then lay on the bed. Slowly she went to the dreamland.

* * *

AN: Chapter 5 had finished. Hikariozu felt very excited yet tired. And want to thank again to all those reader who read my story. ARIGATOU! 


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry, I'm quite busy recently. Oh ya, 2008 had arrived. Happy 2008. Haiz, school days starts tomorrow. I think I will be very busy. However, I will still continue my story as soon as possible. Arigatou to those who left reviews and it made hikariozu felt very happy.

* * *

_Suddenly, a bad idea popped up in her mind. __'Hehehe..! I will __**CLEAN**__ your room__**NICELY**__!'__ She used the pail to fill up with water and pour it on the floor of the room. Within a few minute, the floor was in wet condition and she planned to leave it wet so that cocky brat will fall down when he enter his room. Then, Hisoka turned the portrays and the decorate stuff in his room upside down. Hisoka clapped her hand for the good deeds she had done. She felt very tired, her eyes fall on the king size bed in the room. __'I'm tired. Maybe I should sleep for a while.'__ She yawned then lay on the bed. Slowly she went to the dreamland._

-

-

-

**Chapter 6**

After dealing some business with some youkai, Kurama returned to his castle for some nice rest. From the moment he entered the main entrance of the castle, he was wondered where is the ookami? What is she doing?

'_Why I care so much about her? I surely become insane today.' _Kurama thought deeply in his heart. He had a weird feeling today during the meeting with some youkai. He didn't pay much attention during the discussion. In contrast, he kept worrying about the ookami girl. He must gone crazy for concerning a wolf girl like her.

'_Maybe I'm tired. I need some rest.' _Preventing himself keep concerning the ookami, he went back to his room to have some nice rest.

As he entered his room, Kurama saw his room was in a mess. _'What's going on?'_ The clean, rose-scented room was in wet condition. From the moment his eyes laid on the sleeping figure on his bed, his knew it was her who did the good deeds. He was getting frustrated to this wolf girl. First, she insulted him with bad sobriquet. Now, she made his room into a mess. How dare this ookami threaten this way to her new master?

Kurama shook the brave wolf demon to wake her up but it seems useless because Hisoka was quite like death sleep. Her peaceful yet adorable sleeping form had eliminated his anger toward her. She looked just like a sleeping beauty waiting for the kiss of the prince. Slowly, his hand was stroking her adorable yet innocent face without any hesitation.

"Oyaji, yes, this is the kuma-chan that I want for a long time. Oyaji finally buy it for me. Arigatou, oyaji." Suddenly, Hisoka's hand wrapped around Kurama's waist and pulled him closer to her. (AN: Guess what? Hisoka was dreaming. For your information, kuma means bear in Japanese.)

'_Kuma-chan…….'_ Kurama smirked at this ookami girl while placing his hand on her waist. He didn't know that this brave wolf would actually like a bear.

"But why kuma-chan so hard and heavy….wait…..a….minute…." said Hisoka, slowly opened her sleepy eyes. Kurama's face was the first image fall on her brain. "Argh! What are you doing?" Hisoka realized the fox was hugging her; quickly she pushed him away and gave him a slap. **"PERVERT! "**

Right now, the kitsune was very angry with the ookami who just gave him a slap on his good-looking face. Holding his fists so tight and trying to calm himself down from anger, Kurama asked, "I suppose to ask you. Who give you the permission to sleep on my bed?" He believed if he can't calm down, he could kill her right now.

'_OMG! I slapped him while I'm sleeping in his room. But this can't blame me, who ask him to be pervert enough to hug me while I was having a nap.'_

"I am very tired after cleaning your room so I just…."

"What! You call this cleaning!"

"It's Hisoka's style cleaning. If you are not satisfied with what I had done, you should hire other servant to do that." said Hisoka showing no regret that what she had done.

"I'm leaving now."

"Hold on a second, you better clean up the mess before you leave." As Hisoka trying to leave the room, Kurama stood infront of her and stopped her action by holding her hand.

"Hey, let go of me. I have done my job." Hisoka tried to struggle but it's useless. She had to admit that this fox demon's strength was so strong but still she kept on struggling in order to free from his forceful strength and unreasonable request.

"You finish your job? I don't think so. To me, you seem like dirtying my room more than cleaning it. Now, quickly get your lazy ass up and clean my room. You are the one who lost the bet, no matter what you are going to obey my request." said Kurama as started loosen his grip.

"Who are you calling lazy ass? And it's truth I lost the bet and I had to follow your orders. But have you heard demon's right before, I had my own right to not obey your unreasonable request." said Hisoka with anger engulfed her face. How dare the stupid fox called her lazy ass. She already did her job. During her day in her house, she was an apple of Kouga and Ayame. She hasn't done housework even once. The fox should be honor cause she, the greatest wolf demon would put down her pride and cleaned his room.

"Unreasonable request? You really made me laugh. You called cleaning a room is an unreasonable request? I didn't ask you to clean the toilet and the dungeon yet, you should feel grateful to me. Fight for your own right? Do you really think you got your own right after losing the bet? You have to follow my order just as you had promised."

"I will lose the bet because you use some dirty tricks. Don't you feel shameful about using dirty trick to win a match, stupid fox?" said Hisoka.

"With your ability, even you are holding ten weapons on your hand; I still can defeat a naïve wolf like you. Besides, I am a thief not a hero. Even I use tricks against my enemy isn't a matter that I would ashamed." Hisoka was furious at his words but began to think of his points. _'He was right. He is only a stupid thief not a hero. He can use whatever tricks he wants to use.' _

"Ok, I'll remember the lesson I learnt from you, Mr. dirty trickster. Right now, I'm going to leave." As she was trying to leave, she didn't look at the floor where a piece of soap was left after she finished cleaning his room. She accidentally stepped on its. The soap slippery form cause Hisoka lost her balance and fall approaching Kurama. **(AN: remember Kurama was in front of Hisoka. The direction of Hisoka's fall was move forward not backward. Well, I'm very bad at describing a person fell down. Sorry about that.) **

"ARGH!!"

* * *

In the same time, Yukkari was cleaning the guess room at the fourteen floors. She was kinda worry about Hisoka. _'I wonder how is Hisoka-chan.'_

"Hi, Yukkari-san." a voice awoke her thought. She turned around and found Kuronue stood near the door.

"Ano…Kuronue-sama." bowed Yukkari to this person to show her manner. Unlike Hisoka, Yukkari is a quiet and calm type compare to Hisoka's hot-temper personality.

"Not need to be such formal around me. So are you comfortable staying at here?" asked Kuronue. _'She is so beautiful. I wonder she had…Wait… what am I thinking?'_

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality, Kuronue-sama." said Yukkari while Kuronue struggling in his deep thought.

"ARGH!!!!"

"It's Hisoka's voice. She must be in trouble." said Yukkari showing her concern toward Hisoka. "Where is Kurama-sama's room? She is cleaning his room."

"Follow me." Kuronue lead the crane demon to where Hisoka was. When they reached Kurama's room, a shocked image was fall on theirs eyes.

* * *

"ARGH!!!!" Hisoka fall on Kurama's lap and both of them were dropped to the ground due to the great effort. Unnoticed by them, her lips accidentally connected to his. This accidentally scene had been saw by Kuronue and Yukkari who were trying to figure out what happened about the screaming.

'_Oh My God. This can't be happen.'_ Hisoka quickly broke free with the fox demon. This is the most embarrassing moment in her life.

"Erm, sorry for interrupting your moment. We though you guys were in trouble. And Hisoka, I don't know you are so aggressive." said Kuronue as holding his laughter.

Hisoka's face turned as red as a ripe tomato. Right now, she really need to dig a hole and stuck her face inside it. It's so embarrassing. Without any willing to stay at that place, she swiftly ran back to her room. "Hisoka-chan!" Yukkari followed her dearest friend.

Kurama was stunned with what had happened. "Hey, Kurama. What a nice day for you." teased Kuronue with a smirk. "Watch out your tongue when you speak, Kuronue." Kurama gave a death glare to his buddy.

"Alright, alright. But I don't know she is your type."

"Shut up and get out. Or else I'll plant death seed on you." warned Kurama to his friend.

"Ok, ok. I will leave."

Kurama sat down at the edge of the bed. He was thinking about what had happened just now. When her lips placed on his, he felt that it was so warmth although he knew this was an accident. Maybe a cold shower could wash away his confused thought.

-

-

-

Hikariozu finally finished chapter 6. Hahaha… Once again hikarizou thanks to all of the readers. I will try my best to improve.


	8. Chapter 7

Author Note: Thanks to Masgb's review. I'll gambate. Once again thanks to the readers.

-

-

* * *

_Kurama was stunned with what had happened. "Hey, Kurama. What a nice day for you." teased Kuronue with a smirk. "Watch out your tongue when you speak, Kuronue." Kurama gave a death glare to his buddy. _

"_Alright, alright. But I don't know she is your type."_

"_Shut up and get out. Or else I'll plant death seed on you." warned Kurama to his friend._

"_Ok, ok. I will leave." _

_Kurama sat down at the edge of the bed. He was thinking about what had happened just now. When her lips placed on his, he felt that it was so warmth although he knew this was an accident. Maybe a cold shower could wash away his confused thought._

-

-

-

**Chapter 7**

As Hisoka reached her room, she rushed to the bathroom and locked it. She was very embarrassing just now. She kept blaming herself for being so clumsy. If she didn't fall down just now, she might not get herself in such embarrassing scene. She turned on the tap, letting the water flowed into the basin. Hisoka washed her face with the water, hopefully the tap water will rinse off her embarrass moment in her life.

"Hisoka-chan, are you alright?" asked Yukkari in concern tone outside the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, Yukkari-chan. I just want to be alone for a moment."

"Ok, I'll leave you for a moment. If you really need someone to talk to, I'll be there whenever you want."

"Thank you, Yukkari-chan." As Yukkari left the room, she forced herself to forget what had just happened. Looking at the reflection of the mirror, she began to touch her lips. _'Kami-sama (God), I gave my first kiss to a foolish fox. Oh, I'm really stupid. But why I seem like enjoying it…wait…no, no, no, this can't be. I must calm down. I'm not a pervert. Hisoka, come on. This is only an accident. Calm down.' _

Continue staring at the mirror, she saw her cheek suddenly turned slightly pink. Quickly she shook her head, preventing herself from thinking more about the kiss. _'I must forget.' _She took a bath and decides to take a nice sleep. Maybe a good sleep could help her forget this embarrassing event.

* * *

"Kurama-sama, someone is looking for you." As Kurama and Kuronue were discussing their stealing plan in Kurama's room, Sayuri, the faithful head of servant informed them that someone had pay a visit.

"Ok, you may leave."

"Hai, Kurama-sama." After Sayuri left the room, Kurama had prepared to meet the visitor.

"Who is that?" asked Kuronue, decided to follow his friend to meet the guest.

"No idea."

"Nice to meet you. I suppose you are Kurama-san and Kuronue-san" Kurama and Kuronue saw a wolf demon around 2500 years old greeted them politely. Kuronue returned his politely greeting with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too." greeted Kurama with a bowed as a sign of respect. _'He looks familiar. He looks like…'_

"Sorry for paying a visit without informing you. I'm just dropped by to visit my girl." Kurama's thought was interrupted by the visitor's words.

"Erm, excuse me. Your girl?" said Kurama with a confused look at his face.

"BANG!!!!"

"Oyaji!" The door was abruptly pushed rudely by the excited Hisoka. Immediately, she gave her dad, Kouga a big hug. Indeed, she missed her dad but of course the main reason she felt so excited was she finally can leave this horrible place. _'Thanks God, Oyaji has come. I finally can return to my house.'_

"Hisoka, behave yourself well in front of people." Kouga send a death glare to her mischievous daughter. "Sorry for my daughter rude behavior. I'm Kouga , as you know I'm Hisoka's father."

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Kouga-sama." Kurama had heard Kouga, the leader of wolf demon tribe before he became a thief. Kouga indeed is one of the strong and brave demon in Makai(demon world) who earned the leader title of wolf demon tribe in such a young age. _'I should figure out that wolf girl is Kouga's daughter. They are so much alike. Her braveness must be possessed from his father.'_

"Can I have a few minutes with you, Kurama-san?" asked Kouga.

"Excuse me, I go and informed Yukkari-san of your presence, Kouga-sama." Kuronue gave a nodded to Kurama as he left the room to find Yukkari. "Well, please take a seat, Kouga-sama."

"Well, first of all, I sincerely apologize about my daughter's bad behaviors and bring a lot of troubles to you. It's her fault to invade your territory." said Kouga. _'Hehe…Oyaji is sure going to bring me home. Haha…I finally can say bye bye to this annoying fox demon in front of me_.' Hisoka thought happily.

"It's nothing. You don't have to apologize." replied Kurama. _'If really need to apologize, that must be the wolf girl, not Kouga-sama.' _

"Yes, oyaji. You don't have to apologize to a stupid fox." said Hisoka. Kouga send a death glare which gave his daughter a warning like 'you better Shut Up'.

"Can I ask you for a favor, Kurama-san?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you take care of Hisoka and Yukkari for me? I heard the whole story of my daughter encounter with you from Yukkari. I think that you are the one that can tame or control my daughter." said Kouga.

"What!!!! Oyaji!!!!" Hisoka's jaw dropped. She can't believe her dad will actually did that to her. She thought her dad came to the castle with a purpose to fetch her back. Kurama also shocked with Kouga's request.

"Oyaji, you can't do that. You can't leave me alone with this stupid fox here. Oyaji, you must be joking right?" said Hisoka trying to give her dad her most innocent and cutest pout.

"Well, since you're not listen to me, then I have not choice but to ask someone that can teach you. And you are not alone, Yukkari is here with you. As for Kurama-san, I know my request is very ridiculous and might bring a lot of problems to you but I had no other choice." said Kouga in a serious tone. Kurama nodded in agreement.

Hisoka knew her dad was very serious with his words but she can't understand why. Why he want to leave her in this strange place? Is he starting to hate her? Is her great dad don't love her anymore? A lot of questions flashed on her mind, tears started to gathered around her eyes.

"Hisoka, behave yourself while you are in Kurama-san……" "I hate you, oyaji. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU." As Kouga haven't finished his words, Hisoka shouted and ran back to her room. Yukkari and Kuronue heard their conversation.

"I guess I had to leave. Otherwise, Ayame will be worry." Kouga was approaching to the door and trying to leave. "Yukkari, please take care of Hisoka for me." said Kouga when he walked pass Yukkari.

"Yes, I'll. But, Kouga-sama, is….." Yukkari wanted to ask but decided not to ask. _'Kouga-sama always has his reasons in doing such decision.' _

"Yes, Yukkari?" Yukkari shook her head.

* * *

After Kouga left, Yukkari went to the garden and sat under a tree. Kuronue find a spot and sat next to her.

"Why didn't you ask?" asked Kuronue.

'Maybe I was just to concern. But I can scent something is not right. It's weird that Kouga-sama would leave Hisoka alone in someone's territory."

"Come on. Cheer up. Maybe it's just like what he said he need Kurama to control his daughter."

"I hope so."

* * *

On the way back to his home, Kouga already found out how this Kurama and Kuronue guys' behave. He knew that these guys could give the best protection to Hisoka and Yukkari. _'This is for your best, Hisoka, Yukkari.'_

FLASHBACK

"He started to make his move. A lot of youkai had became his target." cried a youkai. "We must do something." cried another youkai. Kouga and some youkai were discussing the matter about the secret organization. The secret organization had killed some of the youkai in Makai.

"Keh, just cut him into half." said Inuyasha with enthusiasm in his eyes.

"Half breed, stop making us laugh. With your level, you can't even cut his hairs." Sesshoumaru, the lord of Western Land said in an insult tone to his half brother.

"You…..!"

"Stop arguing. Let just wait for his next move. Then, we will discuss how to against him." said Kouga. _'What is the purpose for doing this? I believe I'm one of his targets.'_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

Yeppy, I finished chapter 7. Haha…


	9. Chapter 8

Author Note: Haiz, my life is miserable at school. Omg, I'm desperate in this 2008 year. Why? Cuz I'm getting tired of doing a lot of homework, chemistry, biology, physics, EST, A.math…..Haiz, I'm getting burst if I continue to live with this horrible life. Well, thanks again to Masgb's reviews. I'm really appreciated it. Arigatou.

-

-

* * *

_On the way back to his home, Kouga already found out how this Kurama and Kuronue guys' behave. He knew that these guys could give the best protection to Hisoka and Yukkari. 'This is for your best, Hisoka, Yukkari.'_

_FLASHBACK_

"_He started to make his move. A lot of youkai had became his target." cried a youkai. "We must do something." cried another youkai. Kouga and some youkai were discussing the matter about the secret organization. The secret organization had killed some of the youkai in Makai._

"_Keh, just cut him into half." said Inuyasha with enthusiasm in his eyes._

"_Half breed, stop making us laugh. With your level, you can't even cut his hairs." Sesshoumaru, the lord of Western Land said in an insult tone to his half brother._

"_You…..!"_

"_Stop arguing. Let just wait for his next move. Then, we will discuss how to against him." said Kouga. 'What is the purpose for doing this? I believe I'm one of his targets.'_

-

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_'Why, oyaji? You never left me alone. But why this time you left me aside.'_ Hisoka threw herself onto the bed. Tears had uncontrollably flowed from her eyelids. She still remembered the incident happen when she was still a child.

FLASHBACK

"Hisoka-chan, Yukkari-chan, let play hide and seek. You guys go and hide, I'll seek." said Shion, one of her childhood friend.

Hisoka and her friends went out to play at the river near the Kuro Mori. (AN: Kuro means black in Japanese, Mori means forest in Japanese, so I suppose Kuro Mori is black forest.) After they had a swim in the crystal-clear river, they decided to play hide and seek before they went back to their house.

"Good idea."

"OK, 30…29…28…27…" Shion started to count backward from 30.

"Hisoka-chan, don't hide too far away from here. It's not safe in the forest." Before Hisoka ran to hide, Yukkari managed to give her advice to Hisoka.

"I know, Yukkari-chan." However, Hisoka had ignored Yukkari's advice and went to the untamed depths of the forest, where pencil of rays never touched the ground. She found a great spot to hide.

Time passed from hour to hour, Shion hasn't found the wolf girl. And the surrounding of forest had become blurry vision. The growling of the demons could be heard around the forest. Hisoka held close to herself in order to overcome the fear of the surrounding.

"Look, I found some delicious meal for dinner."

"Yup. She is a perfect dinner for us. I can't wait to taste the delicious flesh of her."

"Who are you? Don't hide like a coward." Hisoka tried to pretend to be brave and hopefully that voices were only some reverie.

"Haha… Our prey insults us." Suddenly, a twin head snake demon appeared in front of Hisoka.

"Don't…don't come nearer. I…I'll kill you." Hisoka stammered nervously when the snake demon approaching her with an evil smirk. She tried to run but the snake demon captured her and brought her near to their mouth.

"Yukkari-chan! Shion-chan! Help!" Hisoka screamed as loud as she could, hopefully her friends can hear her and rescue her from this disgusting-looking snake demon.

"It's useless. No one could hear you."

"Yes, pal. I can't wait to taste this little demon." As the twin head snake tried to take the wolf demon girl life, a sharp claw had slashed through their body. The crimson red blood had stained on the ground of the forest. The snake demon's corpse lay on the ground that stained with its blood.

"Hisoka, are you alright?" Hisoka was too scared to look but his father's voice had comforted her frightening soul.

"Oyaji..." hugging his daddy, Hisoka released her tears on his lap.

"It's ok now. Don't worry. Oyaji will always protect Hisoka."

Hisoka no longer cried because she knew her daddy will always protect her. "Should we go home now? Your mum, Yukkari and Shion are worried about you." She nodded happily at her dad as Kouga placed her on his shoulder and carried her back to their home.

END FLASHBACK

"Well, can you stop crying like a baby?" Kurama had entered her room while Hisoka still in her deep thought. She don't want the fox see her crying figure, quickly she rubbed her teary eyes.

"Who say I'm crying? And do you know it's rude to enter someone room without knocking it?"

"For your information, this is my room and my castle so I don't need to ask any permission to enter to any room. From the look on your face, you definitely are crying." said Kurama.

"Ok, fine. I'm crying and do you satisfied now? Mind your own business and leave me alone." cried Hisoka and averted his gaze. She just wants to be alone now.

She thought the fox would leave her alone but instead of leaving, he sat next to her. "What do you want?" asked Hisoka.

"If you want to cry….well I can borrow my shoulder to you." said Kurama. Hisoka stunned at his words. She can't believe such gentle word would actually come out from this arrogant fox. But she doesn't care now. She only needs someone who can comfort her. She placed her arm around him, laying herself on him. She could felt his warm, it's so comfortable.

After awhile, the wolf girl falls asleep in his lap. _'I can't believe she will fell asleep so easily.'_ Kurama placed her on the bed. _'Why I care so much about her? She is only a naïve and stupid wolf. Why would I care whether she is sad?'_

As Kurama tried to leave the room, the sleeping figure's hand grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave me alone."

Hisoka is having nightmare again. This is not her first time having this dream. In that dream, she saw a lot of death bodies lay on the ground covered with crimson blood. There is fire surround her. And she saw her parent waving goodbye to her.

She is still holding his hand and shaking in fear. Sweat formed on her forehead. Tears started to pour down like pristine beads. "Don't worry, I'm here." Those words much like a remedy for the dreaming girl to stay calm.

Kuronue and Yukkari just returned from the garden and saw the whole scene. They exchange their gazes and a smile formed on their face. _'Maybe this wolf girl will open up Kurama's heart once again. After she __**(A.N: refer to someone, if you want to know, stay **__**tune for my story.)**__ left him, he is so lost for many years. Maybe the destiny wants the wolf to meet with him.'_ thought Kuronue in his deep heart core.

- 

-

-

* * *

Hooray, I finally finish this chapter. It's taking quite a long time to finish it. Well, please continue to read my story and a review may help me improve my story.

Thank You. XD


End file.
